Ferncloud
Ferncloud is a pale gray she-cat with darker flecks of gray on her pelt, and pale green eyes. History In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :Fernkit was born to Brindleface of ThunderClan, along with her brother, Ashkit. They were part of a litter of four kits, though the other two go unnamed. One of the kits is a light gray tom, the other a pale gray with darker flecks. Fire and Ice :One of Fernkit's two unnamed littermates dies due to greencough (possibly the gray tom) and Brindleface takes in Cloudkit. Earlier, the other unnamed sibling died, meaning that only Cloudkit, Ashkit, and Fernkit are left in Brindleface's litter. Cloudkit frequently gets the other two into trouble. For example, the three kits go out of camp in the middle of a blizzard to go hunting. Cloudkit is younger than her and Ashkit. Rising Storm :Fernkit is apprenticed as Fernpaw to the warrior Darkstripe, but seems frightened of her new mentor. Dustpelt is seen stealing glances at her and trying to be on the same patrols as her, indicating that he likes her. A Dangerous Path :When Brightpaw and Swiftpaw go missing, it is Fernpaw that tells Fireheart that they went to go find out what was leaving a mess near Snakerocks, in an attempt to impress their leader, Bluestar. Dustpelt encourages her to speak, and he seems to have a strong liking for her. :Later in the book, Fernpaw and Ashpaw's mother, Brindleface, is killed by the evil ShadowClan leader Tigerstar, in order to give the oncoming dog pack a taste for cat blood. Devastated and angered by their mother's murder, both apprentices take part as runners to lead the dogs along the line of cats to the gorge. The Darkest Hour :When Firestar returns from Mothermouth, Fernpaw remarks that he would make a great leader. Dustpelt, who had obvious affections for her, said, "He better be." :Her mentor, Darkstripe, was found guilty of feeding Sorrelkit deathberries, and thus her mentor was changed to Longtail. :She helped Cinderpelt carry herbs to Fourtrees and also to care for injured cats during the battle against BloodClan. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :She has become a queen, now named Ferncloud, and she and Dustpelt are mates. She has two kits, Spiderkit and Shrewkit. :She questions Firestar's decision to leave the Clan while a badger was on ThunderClan territory which could attack her kits. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :In Midnight, she has given birth to three more kits: Birchkit, Larchkit, and Hollykit. Moonrise :Ferncloud cares for her weakening kits as the forest is slowly destroyed. With the prey nearly gone, Ferncloud does not eat enough, and so her milk supply suffers. Larchkit soon dies of hunger, leaving Ferncloud devastated. Dawn :Ferncloud does her best to care for her two remaining kits as the Clan is forced to shelter at Sunningrocks. :Shrewpaw, her son from her first litter, is killed when his neck is broken by a Twoleg monster, depressing her further. :Despite her best efforts, Hollykit also dies of hunger. Grief nearly overwhelms her. :Now desperate to keep Birchkit alive, she braves the journey to find a new home along with the other Clans. Starlight :Now that ThunderClan is sheltered in their new territory, Ferncloud ensures proper care for Birchkit. Slowly, she begins to recover from the loss of her kits. It is also shown in this book that she had become friends with Tallpoppy of ShadowClan on the Great Journey. Twilight :Ferncloud returns to warrior duties when Birchkit is apprenticed to her brother, Ashfur, although she is still listed as a queen in the allegiances. :When the badgers attack ThunderClan, she bravely leads Daisy, Daisy's kits, and young Birchpaw to safety. Sunset :Ferncloud helps Daisy and Sorreltail with their kits in the nursery, along with attending to normal warrior duties. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Prior to the beginning of the book, she suckled Hollykit, Jaykit, and Lionkit when Squirrelflight's milk did not come. :When she gives birth to Icekit and Foxkit, Daisy helps to take over care of Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit. When the trio got into trouble after the trying to track the fox, she and Daisy are in charge of the kits and allow them to leave only when they say they can. Even though Hollykit left once without premission to see Leafpool for Lionkit who had thorns in his pelt, since he snuck out of the nursery, she lets the kits off easy saying she was doing it for a good cause. :Later, she becomes ill with Greencough, but under Jaypaw and Leafpool's care, she quickly recovers. :When Ashfur is picked to go on the patrol to help WindClan, she tells him to be careful. Ashfur says that he has outrun dogs before, and Ferncloud reminds him that she was at his side then. Dark River :Ferncloud continues to care for her latest litter of kits, Icekit and Foxkit. Outcast :Her kits are made into apprentices, now named Foxpaw and Icepaw. Foxpaw is apprenticed to Squirrelflight, and Icepaw is apprenticed to Whitewing. She also becomes a grandmother to Spiderleg and Daisy's kits, Rosekit and Toadkit. Eclipse :During the WindClan invasion, she, and some other warriors, stay behind to guard the camp. When Dustpelt and Foxpaw are leaving, she seems sad to say good-bye to one of her kits, probably because of Shrewpaw, Hollykit, and Larchkit's death in the old forest. Long Shadows :When Brambleclaw calls for a meeting and Ferncloud walks out of the warriors' den, showing that she may have returned to her warrior duties. :Ferncloud's brother, Ashfur, is murdered and was found in the lake on WindClan territory. She never knew that the murderer was Firestar's granddaughter, Hollyleaf. Ferncloud was part of the Gathering patrol that found Ashfur's body. Sunrise :She listens to Thornclaw as he tells the Clan how it must have been WindClan who murdered Ashfur and that they must lead a raid on them. Ferncloud gently tells Honeyfern that no cat in ThunderClan would have killed her brother, contradicting what Firestar had said earlier. Later, she sounds proud of Whitewing when the queen gives birth to two kits, Dovekit and Ivykit, saying how hard it was to do so in leaf-bare. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Ferncloud remains in the nursery with Daisy, even though both she-cats are not expecting kits. After Leopardstar makes claims to the lake's fish, she is sympathetic about thin and weak RiverClan looked, and tries to convince Firestar and the others just to let them have the fish. :She attends Dovekit's and Ivykit's apprentice ceremony with the rest of the Clan. :Ferncloud is one of the few cats that feel sympathetic towards Rainstorm, asking if he can have some fresh-kill, but the idea is quickly put down. When Poppyfrost disappears from camp, she sounds puzzled over worried, and takes Daisy back to the nursery. She is present during Poppyfrost's kitting, and tells Berrynose that he was blocking the light that they needed, and that he really wasn't helping. She happily reports to Poppyfrost that her first kit was a tom. Character pixels File:Ferncloud(Ki)1.png| Kit Version File:Ferncloud(W).png| Warrior Version File:Ferncloud.queen.png| Queen Version Family Members '''Mate:' :DustpeltRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 18: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Sons: :SpiderlegRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 18: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :ShrewpawRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 18: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :FoxleapRevealed in The Sight, pg 5: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :BirchfallRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Daughters: :HollykitRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :LarchkitRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Icecloud: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Mother: :BrindlefaceRevealed in Rising Storm: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brother: :AshfurRevealed in Rising Storm: Deceased, Residence Unknown Half-Sister: :SandstormRevealed on Vicky's facebook page: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grandmother: :RobinwingRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandfather: :FuzzypeltRevealed on Vicky's facebook account: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncle: :RavenpawRevealed on Vicky's Facebook page Living (as of Shattered Peace) Aunt: :FrostfurRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Cousins: :BrackenfurRevealed in Fire and Ice: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :CinderpeltRevealed in Fire and Ice: Deceased, Reborn as Cinderheart :ThornclawRevealed in Forest of Secrets: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :BrightheartRevealed in Forest of Secrets: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grandson: :ToadstepRevealed in Outcast: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Granddaughters: :RosepetalRevealed in Outcast: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :IvypawRevealed in Sunrise: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :DovepawRevealed in Sunrise: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Cousins: :Brightheart: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Thornclaw: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Cinderpelt: Deceased, Reborn as Cinderheart :Brackenfur: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Second Cousins: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Cinderheart: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Whitewing: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Third Cousins: :Toadstep: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Rosepetal: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Dovepaw: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Ivypaw: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Unnamed Tom: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Unnamed She-cat: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Nieces: :Squirrelflight: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Leafpool: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grand Nephews: :Lionblaze: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Jayfeather: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grand Nieces: :Hollyleaf: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:Queen Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters